


Harry Potter and the School for Particular Magick

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth Magick, Ementine School for Particular Magick, Ementine School for Peculiar Students, Gen, Half-Fae, Half-Vampires, Half-Veela, Jewish mysticism, Metamorphmagus, Paganism, Parselmouths, Squibs, Telekinesis, Vampires, Werecats, Werewolves, death magick, draconial (speaking to dragons), dragon magick, fae, fire starter, half-werewolves, manipulative!Dumbledore, not canon, parsel magick, particular magick, peculiar magick, rare magick, seers (oracles), trans!Draco, water magick, woc!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: Some students have particular, peculiar magick or no magick at all. These students typically end up at sister schools -- schools for different magicks and magick schools which accept squibs. Harry Potter doesn't have normal magick. When it's discovered that he only has Parsel magick, how will that change the course of his life?Hogwarts has a sister school. This school hosts education for peculiar and preternatural students.Ementine, School for Particular Magick, with its Headmistress Gillian Evenwold.What happens when Harry Potter ends up at Ementine instead of Hogwarts?





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! We're taking a tiny break from Henry and his journeys to visit with this fiction. I got inspired by a fic I read on tumblr, by ink-splotch, where Harry is a squib (although he isn't here). I won't be stealing anything from that fic, but if you see similarities, that can't really be helped -- it was inspired by it! Anyways, this won't be a series, just a chaptered fic. We'll get back to the others soon, I just couldn't get this out of my brain!
> 
> Timeline Note: (I always advance the original timeline)  
> July 31st 1989 - Harry Potter is born.  
> October 31st 1990 - Lily and James die, war ends.  
> September 4th 2000 - Harry starts his first year at Ementine.
> 
> In this fiction, Harry gets his parsel magick (parseltongue,etc.) from the Peverell line and not from Riddle's horcrux; he is not a Horcrux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sorcha, a little garter snake, and Harry Potter, a boy of mere one.

Harry sat on the freshly mowed grass in the garden just outside of the kitchen window. The grass was overly scratchy, but he was being blessedly distracted by the bright, shiny sun beaming down on him and the snake he held very gently in his hands. 

It was a rare, hot day, with just a bit of a breeze to help cool it off, and Harry enjoyed being out in it, even if he didn't enjoy the itchy grass.

Considering he had just barely turned one, he didn't know the proper or expected way to complain to his parents about the grass, or to ask that they not put him down in it again, but he was pleased to babble happily, nearly incessantly, at the little snake. 

The snake was small, thin and a muted sort of grey with a bit of a pattern, hardly discernible, up its sides -- a common baby garter snake. The snake in question had been delighted to be picked up by Harry, if only for the fact that it kept her quite safe, thank you very much, from the falcon circling overhead.

Sorcha, as the snake was called by her den mates, was trying to determine how best to instruct the very young boy to put her beneath the crop of lilies under the windowsill. She had realized early on in his babbling that he was too young to actually be able to correspond, but that he did, indeed, speak the language of the Snakes. He couldn't understand her actual words, because he wasn't old enough for full sentences, but he paid every attention and tried very hard, and even hissed back.

"Sssip, sssip, sssip," went little Harry, and Sorcha nodded along. It was the equivalent of "da, da, da," or "ba, ba, ba" in baby talk. Occasionally, he'd stumble through an actual word, and she was glad to talk back. He told her his name, and how his mother had pretty red hair and smelled nice, but mostly he just repeated 'snake' and other animal and colour words or useless sounds.

Sorcha understood magick; all of the animal kingdom did. She figured out, while being carefully held, that this baby had magick. A rare kind, and not the same sort of magick that covered the house, or that she'd felt in the past weeks from the two larger, adult humans (who she had assumed took care of the baby, and now knew were his parents). His magick was different. It wasn't any less strong than the magick surrounding them, but it was, in fact, different. She wondered what that would mean for him, and how he'd be part of his own world, when he practically glowed with Snake Magick.

She gave the snake equivalent of a sigh and slithered out of his grasp. The foul bird was gone now, and she could make it, on her own, into the patch of shade below the window. She'd keep watch, from now on, on the little snake boy -- someone of her kind had to.

Harry knew of magick, he understood the way it felt, even as a baby. But, he had no idea his magick was so different, or that it'd spin his life a bit off course from where he should probably have been.

*************


	2. The Book of Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmistress Evenwold, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore talk about Harry's future.

The Hogwarts Book of Names was a powerful, magickal artifact. It wasn't the only of its kind, as the other main schools had their versions as well. Each and every year, it reviewed the children throughout the greater UK for magickal ability and strength. No one was really sure how it knew what it knew, but it was irrefutable in its knowledge about the potential students. At the end of each school year, before the beginning of the next, the Book of Names tallied the number of new students and then double-checked to make sure each had the proper magick to attend Hogwarts.

When a student did not meet the requirements, the name was culled out onto a separate ledger and then stricken from the Book. The Book was fairly ruthless about it, as these requirements, or guidelines, had been established long ago and the magick which animated the book and held it together was quite ancient -- even before the Sorting Hat. The Book then made sure that the list from the ledger was sent, via magick, to the appropriate party. After that was done, it compiled a student scroll for the Deputy Head, whoever that may be, and sent it along. Its task complete, it would, periodically throughout the year, check for magickally apt students before the next tally. Through the school year, it was mostly silent -- tucked away in the small Records office, just outside the Hogwarts Infirmary, that almost no student knew existed.

Once the scroll reached her desk, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall used a combination of spells to put together the admissions envelopes that always went out on the first of August. She would then attend to other matters as she awaited the response of the potential pupils, and she rarely thought twice about it. Minerva rarely ever reviewed the scroll, as she was so used to the Book doing its magick, its work, without issue. This year, however, she'd been especially pleased to complete the admissions paperwork as she was very much looking forward to Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts.

***

Headmistress Evenwold glanced down at the sheet of parchment that had appeared on her desk as if out of nowhere without surprise. Her eyes slid down it without reading it, as she was so used to it appearing every year and, typically, she shuffled it off to Deputy Headmaster Greyson Maggenmark. As she moved it out of her way, she glanced back down and something about it niggled at the back of her brain. Something wasn't right. There, at the bottom, listed the name _Harry J. Potter_. 

Gillian Evenwold was not often surprised, nor was she often horrified or given to any overly strong emotion unless it was passion -- passion about her work and mission in life. This time, however, she was very surprised. Inordinately pleased. And absolutely sure that she was about to go into battle over a student's well-being, because there was no way that Albus Dumbledore was going to just let Harry Potter come to her school. She sighed once, and then spun around to the wall of books behind her. The law was on her side! She gathered a few books and a handful of papers with a squint of her eyes and then headed for the door. Clearly, she had a meeting to get to.

***

"Oh, no, Headmaster, I think you'll find that the law is on my side!" Gillian argued and slapped a hand down on the books in front of her. She sat at the other end of the table, in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron, trying her best to keep civil in the face of Albus Dumbledore's shoddy logic.

"His destiny is to be at Hogwarts, where he can be instructed in techniques for the coming war, Gillian," Albus said. His use of her first name was deliberate; he did not respect her, nor Hogwarts' sister school. No, in fact, Albus believed that squib children and children of other magicks were best educated in the home.

"What war? His destiny?" Gillian gave a sardonic chuckle. "He isn't the saviour you imagined. He has specialized magick, and no other magick. I don't hear any reasons from you that make any sense. Yes, his parents were powerful. He could be powerful, yes. But not in the way that you want it. He has no 'proper' magick. The Book won't recognize him, and neither will the law -- not as your student."

Albus waved her comment off. "That won't matter, my dear. The Minister will see it my way."

"I don't care how good of friends you are with the Prime Minister! He can't help you here, Headmaster Dumbledore! He doesn't oversee the education of our youth, the Education Minister does, and the law is clear in this case!" Gillian reiterated. " _All_ students who have specialized magick or who are of half-creature magick, or who are squibs, are solely educated either in the home or at sister schools. It's the law. You can't break it just because you want Mr. Potter to grow up and save the world."

"We're getting nowhere," Professor McGonagall said gently. "Headmistress Evenwold is correct, Headmaster. The law is on her side. But, as you know, there is a legal way around it. Potter's guardians simply must demand that the boy be placed at Hogwarts. We'll get them to sign the waiver and submit the paperwork for Educational Demand and that will be that. No need to keep arguing amongst ourselves."

Gillian rose. She was absolutely livid. "If it had been any other child, you would not be so keen to have them in your school and you would leave them where they belong." She rotated her index finger in a circle and her cloak swirled around her shoulders and clasped itself about her neck. "He belongs where he can learn to use his gifts, and where he'll fit in. He'll be bullied, and perhaps worse, at Hogwarts. All for the sake of your _destiny_. Pah!"

As she headed to the Floo to head back to Ementine, she hoped that Mr. Potter's guardians made the wise choice. She knew Dumbledore was likely to send someone to speak with them, rather than follow proper procedure, but she hoped...well, she hoped they saw past his machinations.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister = Prime Minister for Magick/of Magick


	3. Petunia's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor McGonagall visits Petunia Dursley. Petunia decides Harry's school fate.
> 
> *do remember, this is not canon. The accidental magick seen in canon has not happened here.

When the First of August came and went without an owl delivering a letter from Hogwarts for her nephew, Petunia breathed a sigh of relief. She was, at this point, rather convinced the boy was that awful word for someone without magick when they had magick parents -- squib. But, of course, she had no proof of the matter.

So, when she opened her front door, on Second August, to reveal Professor McGonagall, she nearly slammed it in her face. Instead, she chose a more practical approach.

"Oh no," she said sternly. "Not you. I recognize you from when my sister got her letter. You came, talked to our parents about magick, and the following week they took my sister off to get her horrid supplies for that rotten school." Petunia put her hands on her hips. "You can't come in, I don't want you here. He's not going."

"Might I come in, Mrs. Dursley?" Minerva McGonagall said patiently. "We do need to talk about young Mr. Potter, or would you rather talk about your nephew on your doorstep?"

Petunia craned her head this way and that and then stepped back. "Quickly, I haven't got all day."

She led Minerva into the parlour and they sat down. She did not serve tea -- she didn't want to encourage a long visit. "What is it?" Petunia asked nastily. "He hasn't got magick. He's not going to Hogwarts. No letter, and I swear to you, he doesn't have magick. A squib, probably."

Minerva shook her head. "He's not a squib."

Petunia sighed. "Aside from that one incident, and the fact that he is often an odd and creepy boy, I swear he hasn't got any magick. I would notice if he had! I do know what to look for. By the time my dratted sister was eleven, bizarre and horrible things were happening around her all the time. And then she became friends with that awful boy, got her letter, and off she went -- to do more horrid, unnatural things. My nephew isn't like that."

Minerva nodded. "I understand that you feel that way, but can you please describe for me the incident and also how you consider him odd and 'creepy'?" she asked.

Petunia huffed. "The one time he showed any magick at all was a few years back when I gave him a haircut. I was very upset at how messy, wild and unkempt his hair kept being and so I cut it rather short. Too short, mind. Nearly sheared it right off. After he...er, after supper, I sent him to his cu-- I sent him to his room. The next morning, almost all of his hair had grown back. Overnight. I think it was just a magickal fluke -- like magick itself decided my nephew shouldn't have to go around looking like that or something. Nothing has ever happened again, nor had anything odd happened before that."

Minerva nodded. "And the part where you think he's odd and, in your words, creepy?"

Petunia sighed. "He talks to himself. Some sort of gibberish. It's strange. Sometimes he's carrying on whole conversations in whispers and hisses -- in a strange language. And, he loves snakes. Fought me, and Vernon, very, very hard to be able to keep Sorcha -- that's his pet snake. She's a garter snake, so, even though I'm squeamish, we let him keep her. He wears a snake bracelet around his wrist, and Sorcha follows him everywhere. He's odd, my nephew. At this point, I leave him alone about it. But, he doesn't have magick, Professor. He just doesn't."

Whispers in a strange language? A love of snakes? Minerva's heart fell. It seemed to her, after even this short of a visit, that Headmistress Evenwold was probably right, but...she had a duty to do. From her pocket she produced a small letter and handed it to Petunia. "Headmaster Dumbledore requests that you read that letter and do as he has asked. Demand that Mr. Potter be placed at Hogwarts instead." She rose. "Is Harry here?"

Petunia grasped the letter and then shook her head. "Of course not, he's at school. We're going to send him to St. Catharine's, that'll straighten him out. Perhaps even set him down a more god-worthy path. I'll read the letter, but...like I said he...wait, what do you mean 'instead'?" She rose from the little sofa and pointed at Minerva. "There are other options for him?"

Minerva nodded sadly. "You'll find out soon, I imagine. I'll see myself out. Make sure you consider what the Headmaster has requested of you, Mrs. Dursley. It's important," she said as she fled to the front door. Worst sort of muggles imaginable.

***

The note from Dumbledore contained two sentences and a signature. After reading it, Petunia ripped it to shreds.

_You must demand that Harry be placed with Hogwarts; the forms are enclosed._  
_Remember the letter I left with him on your doorstep, Petunia; he is vital to our world._  
_-Albus Dumbledore._

Truth be told, she hated Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore more than she hated magick, more than she disliked the memory of her sister and she did not care one bit to do as he said.

When the letter from Ementine arrived, it decided things for Petunia. She'd rather made up her mind that Harry would go to St. Catharine's anyway -- regardless of what Albus bloody Dumbledore wanted or demanded. But, when the letter arrived, she knew what the right choice was.

The fact that she could not love her nephew never bothered her. She loved her husband, she loved her son and she loved the life the three of them had made together. Harry simply didn't fit into those plans, or into the life she had painstakingly crafted. She provided him two small meals a day, shower and bathroom use, a roof over his head, clothes -- though they were either too large or too small -- and he went to school five days a week. She relied on him to tend to the garden and do a portion of the daily cleaning and cooking. Her own son did none of these things, but that also did not bother her. She knew she spoiled Dudley -- and she was just fine with that, thank you very much.

There was an added benefit to sending Harry to Ementine, which was revealed in the letter that arrived on the Third of August. It, and it alone, was the deciding factor. She'd never need to be responsible for raising her nephew again. He'd go away to school and, if he knew what was good for him, never come back.

After making her decision, Petunia did what was right. For the first time in ten years, she sat down with Harry and told him the truth about magick and about his parents.

****************

**_Ementine School for Particular Magick_ **

_Welcome, Mr. Potter! You've been selected to attend Ementine School for Particular Magick!_

_We look forward to having you as a student. Term starts 4th of September, and you will leave Kings Cross Station on the 3rd of September._  
_Enclosed you will find lists of school supplies, a map of our school, your dormitory house assignment, other information and your train ticket._

_An emissary of the school will arrive next week (no later than 10th, August) to assist you in gathering your supplies._  
_Your emissary will also be able to answer any questions you might have. They will also help you to make the train on time and will provide additional information._

_If you do not wish to attend our school, or your parents or guardians are against it, please reply with a rejection of our offer no later than 30th August._  
_Simply write us a letter of rejection and send it out with the morning post! An addressed and stamped envelope is enclosed, should you decide not to join us._

_There is one thing of note that may be important to you -- Ementine is a boarding school, and we do also offer summer programs._  
_You may board with us throughout your entire schooling, without exception._  
_There is no need to return to your parents or guardians at any time if you do not wish to or if you are not safe there._

_Please read the enclosed material thoroughly._  
_We look forward to seeing you on 3rd, September!_

_Congratulations on getting in and welcome to the magickal world!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Gillian H. Evenwold, Headmistress._

-Page 2-  
**_House Assignment:_**

Your dormitory house assignment is: Hephaestus. Its colour is orange.  
Your dorm-mate is Draco Malfoy, should you wish to become acquainted before the start of term.  
_The other houses are as follows: Poseidon (teal) and Hestia (purple)._  
_There is a fourth house, Athena (red), but it is for apprentices only._

-Page 3-  
_**List of General Supplies**_

A selection of pencils (regular, graphite, colour)  
A selection of pens (black, blue and house colour)  
(1) quill and tip  
(1) pot of ink (black and House colour)  
A selection of notebooks (lined)  
A selection of parchment paper  
(1) tape measure  
(1) Standard Gardening Toolkit  
(1) Standard Potions Kit  
(1) Standard Sewing Kit  
(1) Standard First Aid Kit  
(1) World map  
(1) Map of the UK  
(1) Map of Europe  
(1) Standard Cooking Scale  
(1) Standard Size 1 Cauldron (pewter; other metals acceptable)  
(1) Student Telescope  
(1) Standard Set of Phials  
(1) Calculator  
(10) Clear View Report Folders  
(1) pencil sharpener  
A selection of folders (for holding classwork, homework and printouts)

If your magick responds to a wand, please purchase/bring a wand. If not, don't worry about it.  
Students are NOT allowed a personal broom.  
First year students are NOT allowed an owl or other pet, unless that pet is a MA or MHP/SA.  
Students may also bring a selection of unlined paper and a personal typewriter.  
Students may also bring a selection of pencil and ink pen erasers.  
Students are NOT permitted correction fluid or 'white-out'.  
Students are NOT permitted any chemicals outside of the Standard Potions or First Aid Kit.  
Students are NOT permitted cellular phones.  
Students are NOT permitted electronic devices which are not on this list.  
\- Exceptions: digital timepieces, alarm clocks, medically necessary devices, hearing aids, teeth-cleaning.

-Page 4-  
_**List of Clothing**_

_Students may bring whatever clothing they wish in addition to this list._  
_All students must wear the mandatory uniform while in class or doing school-related activities._  
_It is recommended that if you are staying with us for the long-haul, that you leave nothing behind that you value._

(3) Open student robes (black). These are not the long sort.  
(3) Cotton student vests (house colour)  
(3) Student shirts to be worn under the vest (white or black or grey)  
(3) Pairs of trousers (black) (fine material or corduroy; leggings are allowed)  
(2) Pairs of trousers (denim; jeans)  
(3) Pairs of summer trousers (shorts or linen, etc.)  
(1) Winter coat (black or grey)  
(3) Long-sleeved shirts (not bulky, no turtlenecks) (black, grey or white)  
(3) Ties (House colour or black or grey) (clip-on is fine)  
(1) Smock (House colour or black)  
(1) Apron (House colour or black)  
(1) Pair of loafers (black or grey)  
(1) Pair of boots (black or grey)  
(1) Pair of sneakers (student's choice)  
A selection of underpants and underthings (student's choice)  
A selection of gloves (mittens for cold weather, gardening gloves, dragon-hide gloves or similar)  
A selection of socks  
(3) Pairs of pajamas (tops and bottoms, or a selection of appropriate underclothes that are similar)  
(2) Sets of gym appropriate clothes (student's choice)  
(1) Pair of earmuffs (student's choice)  
(2) scarves (House colour)  
(1) winter hat (black or grey)

No open-toed shoes of any kind.  
Feminine persons may bring 1-2 pairs of low-heels, but they may not be worn in class.  
No sandals of any kind.  
Feminine persons may also choose to wear skirts or skorts (black or grey).  
Feminine persons may also choose to wear a selection of pantyhose or tights (any colour).  
No other hats of any kind.  
No logos, images or language [on your clothing] that is threatening, violent, degrading or disgusting.

-Page 5-  
_**Book List and Emissary**_

Charlie Weasley will be your guidance counselor (for now), and the emissary sent to help you.  
He will have a copy of this letter and all of these lists.  
He will also have your book list and will help you get all of your books and supplies.

-Page 6-  
_Map_

-Page 7-  
_Ticket_  
_After arriving at Hogsmeade Station, an Ementine employee or teacher will collect you._  
_Do not worry about collecting your luggage, it will be done for you._  
*************


	4. Charlie Weasley and Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie shows up and takes Harry to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been warned, this is a WIP.

Harry had waited quietly and patiently for the days to pass, doing any chores his Aunt said to and not making any kind of a fuss at all. So, he was quite surprised when there was a knock on the door on Seventh, August and his Aunt Petunia admitted a short, but lanky, gentleman with very short, very bright red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face.

Harry couldn't help it, he stared. The tattoo moved!

Charlie smiled down at young Harry for a moment and then reached out and ruffled his hair. When Harry reared back, Charlie glared at the woman who had answered the door. Never a good sign, he thought. "Hiya, Harry," Charlie said gently. "I'm Charlie Weasley, and I'm here to take you to get your school things."

Harry nodded mutely.

Charlie bent down and, in a conspiratorial whisper, he said, "That's not the only place I have them, and they all move," and he gestured at the side of his face.

Harry broke out into a grin.

Charlie stepped back. "It's alright if we're off now, ma'am?" he addressed Petunia.

Petunia nodded sharply and then said, "Have him back early -- no late night wandering."

"I was hoping to introduce him to my family, take him around my parent's place and have him meet my brothers and sisters. I have a brother his age, and a sister a year younger. He could stay the night and I could return him in the morning?" Charlie asked. It hadn't originally been in his plans, but he wanted to get Harry away from these people -- even if just for the night. He could feel the way her attitude pressed down, the pressure of her disapproval, the tightness of what he was sure was a strict, airless environment for a young boy like Harry.

Petunia sniffed. "Have him back before he needs to be at his summer program in the morning. It starts at ten o'clock," she agreed after a moment.

"Yes, ma'am," came Charlie's reply and then he turned to Harry. "Get some stuff for the night. Your toothbrush, hairbrush, pajamas. Things like that. I'll bring you back 'round in the morning."

When Harry stepped over to the cupboard under the stairs, Charlie went rigid and pale. Surely not, he thought. Perhaps he's just getting something he needs before he heads upstairs? But, no, it was as bad as he'd feared. Harry dodged inside, gathered a few things from the very dim, very tiny space, shoved them into a ratty knapsack and then turned.

"I've just got to go up for my bath things, I'll be right down," Harry said gently.

When Harry was gone, up the stairs, Charlie turned to Petunia. 

"He lives in the cupboard," he said. It was not a question.

Petunia shrugged, but didn't comment.

"You've kept him in a cupboard," Charlie said again. "It's no wonder he hasn't 'proper' magick."

"We didn't want him to develop that freakishness," came Petunia's reply.

Charlie reigned in his anger just as Harry came back down. "Alright, Harry, we'll go out into the back garden now, so that we can leave."

Harry had taken the time while in the loo to put on his best clothes. Surprised, but not willing to question the direction, he followed Charlie out into the back garden.

Charlie handed Harry a large, round, blue button.

"Take my hand, the button will whisk us away to where we need to go," he explained.

"A button?" Harry asked.

"Magick is many things, Harry," Charlie said and, just then, the portkey activated and they were whisked to a back alley, just inside Diagon Alley.

***

Harry stared open-mouthed at all the of shops they passed on their way to Gringotts. There was just so much of _everything_. He read the plaque carefully, and pointed it out to Charlie, who smiled.

"Goblins are great, but very, very formal. You're eleven, so you won't need to worry about it, but when you turn thirteen, you'll need to utilize your etiquette lessons. You'll have those in second year. Come on, let's go get your money and then we can go up and see Bill. He's my brother. He's not usually in his office, he's usually out on grand adventures -- he's a curse breaker for Gringotts," Charlie explained.

"So, my parents did leave me money?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. You have a lot of vaults, according to Bill. But the one you'll draw from until you're seventeen is your school vault. Your tuition will come out of it automatically -- you'll get a statement every month -- and you'll use it for your school things, you'll see," said Charlie as he led Harry to one of the tellers.

**

"Feelderall will take you down to Mr. Potter's vault now," Teller Menkin explained. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry shuffled his feet and then nodded. "Since I have to have a new key made, I was wondering if all outstanding keys could be...uh...recalled?" They'd taken a few drops of his blood to verify his identity.

Teller Menkin smiled gently, making sure not to show her teeth. "Yes, of course. It'll take about a week, and we'll owl you when it's done. Do you want the keys destroyed, or were you planning to redistribute them?"

"I'd like to keep the original keys. You'll recall all the keys, right? From every vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. You're in charge of your vault keys now, just as you're in charge of your money. Your Aunt has signed her consent, now that she was made aware that we needed it. You can't access the other vaults until you come of age, but there will be no funds or possessions leaving them without your say so. We can also recall anything that was on loan by your parents, and anything that was taken out before your Aunt was made aware of the issue," Teller Menkin explained.

"Great. Do that, then. Destroy any copies of the keys, and I'll keep the originals. Thank you," Harry replied.

"Certainly, Heir Potter. Now, as I said, Feelderall will take you down to your school vault."

***

When they were finished, they headed upstairs to Bill's office.

Charlie tapped on the door. "Oi, Bill?"

The door opened. Behind the large, mahogany desk, sat a man that looked very much like Charlie, except older and taller. Bill had long, bright red hair, pulled back in a long ponytail and wore a gauge in one ear and a long, sharp, silver point in the other. He came around the desk and embraced Charlie.

"And who do we have here?" Bill asked as he held a hand out for Harry to shake.

"New charge. Harry Potter, please meet Bill Weasley," explained Charlie.

Bill beamed. "Potter, eh? Pleasure to meet you. My brother showing you around okay?"

Harry nodded and gave a short smile back. "Charlie's been great," he said.

"Are you coming 'round for dinner later?" Charlie asked.

Bill nodded. "I can't really get away with being in town and not seeing mum, she'd go ballistic."

"Good. I'll be bringing Harry along to meet Ron and Ginny and the rest of the gang."

"Sounds good, I'm stuck here for a few more hours but I'll see you there. Do you guys need anything? Anything I can help with?" Bill asked.

"We're good. Gonna get Harry all fitted up for his school stuff. We've a ways to go, so better get to it."

Bill walked them out into the now overly bright sunshine before he headed back to work.

***

Charlie took Harry through Diagon Alley pretty quickly. They got his mini cauldron (size 1) from Potage's, and then went to the Apothecary for his Year One Standard Potion's Kit, rather than to Slug and Jiggers. They stopped in at Flourish and Blotts for his magick-related textbooks, which weren't very many because first year students at Ementine studied a lot of theory and a lot of muggle classes. They'd move on, to specialized magick and things more in his third year. They visited Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment store for his trunk (he got one that had all sorts of compartments and magickal elements), telescope and phials, and Scribbulus Writing Implements for his parchment paper, quills, tips and ink-pots -- Charlie had recommended more than was on the list.

Then, they went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to fit Harry for some of his student wardrobe.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked.

Harry shook his head and then smiled. "Ementine."

Madam Malkin frowned slightly and then nodded. "I'll get you fitted for that then. Do keep in mind, you can't get their full list here." 

As she wandered away to grab cloth and her tape measure and a quill, Harry turned to Charlie and raised an eyebrow.

Charlie grinned. "Don't worry. We'll get it all, I know just where to go. She'll fit you for the standard -- the short robes, the vest, trousers, ties, shirts, and the formal jacket -- which isn't on your list, but you'll want it."

"What House, dear?" Madam Malkin said upon her return.

"Hephaestus," Harry answered proudly.

"Good, good," she said as the tape measure did its work and the cloth and quill moved together without aid. "And did you want black, white or grey for the shirts?"

"I don't want to look like muggle halloween colours, so, I'll take grey and white, but I'd like two of each to make four instead of the three, for the shirts, please," Harry replied.

"The robes will have a stripe of orange around their hem, nothing I can do about that, it's standard," Madam Malkin explained.

"That's fine," Harry responded.

"And the three ties? Colour choice?" she asked.

"Can I get one grey and two grey with a stripe of orange?" Harry asked. At her nod, he smiled.

"For the summer trousers, did you want the grey linen, or did you want grey shorts, and for the long-sleeved shirts, did you want the same -- grey and white, and four instead of three?" came her final question.

"Grey linen is fine for the summer. I don't care to wear shorts unless I have to. Yes, two grey and two white, long-sleeved," Harry replied.

"Great, let's settle the bill and then that's you done, dear," Madam Malkin said.

***

Finally, Charlie directed Harry to Ollivander's Wand Shoppe.

"Now, before we go inside, I need to caution you. Your magick may not work with a wand. We have to go in and test it, because it's good to find out now whether or not you can use a wand or even need to, but don't be disappointed if the wands just feel like a stick of wood. Do you understand?" Charlie cautioned.

Harry nodded. "I understand. I...I won't get my hopes up."

"Good," Charlie said and then he led them inside.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley," Ollivander said softly. His whispery voice was not unwelcome to Charlie nor Harry. "Seven inches, snakewood, dragon heartstring, with dragon's scale inlay. Do you still use it?"

From the holster on his arm, under his long sleeves, Charlie produced his wand. "Of course. Not very often, if I'm honest. My magick works fine without it, when I need it, and I don't use magick that much right now."

"You're apprenticing with Doctor Bach at the sister school?" Ollivander asked.

"Yeah, for another year. Then I'll go on to apprentice with Master Marsh in Romania," came Charlie's reply.

"On the dragon preserve?" Ollivander asked, before his eyes slid to Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, but didn't speak. 

"What sort of magick do you have?" Ollivander asked.

At Harry's mute stare, Charlie stepped in. "He is a Parselmouth, and he has Parsel Magick."

Ollivander nodded. "Wait a few moments, I'll be right back." He disappeared into a back room and didn't come out for several minutes.

"He has to find wands with a very special core and a pretty rare wood," Charlie said and then showed Harry his own wand. "This wood."

"Are you a Parselmouth?" Harry asked.

Charlie shook his head. "Nope. I understand Parseltongue to a degree, but I can't speak it. I speak Draconial. The language of Dragons."

"Do you have proper magick, then?" Harry asked, confused.

Again, Charlie shook his head, but then he grinned. "I have Dragon Magick. It's a lot like Parsel Magick. You'll learn about it, and about you, at school."

Ollivander came back to the front of the shop and set three wand-boxes down on the table. "We'll try these. If they don't work, it's either not meant or I will have to, very sadly, direct you to another wand maker."

Harry nodded and Ollivander opened the boxes.

They were all of snakewood. 

The first was six inches, with a core of shed Boomslang skin and an inlay of snake-stone. When he held it, he felt a kind of warmth from the wand, from its elements, but he didn't feel like it was his, so Ollivander moved on.

The second wand was ten inches, with a core of shed Ashwinder skin and Serpentine stone at its head. 

The third, and final wand, was the winner. Seven inches, with shed Runespoor skin at its core, with an inlay of moldavite as well.

As Harry held the final wand, Sorcha slithered down from inside the hood of his hoodie-sweatshirt, where she'd been resting all day. 

"Oh, yesss, this is the one," Sorcha said proudly and then she waved her tail at it.

"Who's this?" Charlie asked gently.

"This is Sorcha, my snake. She's not a pet, more like...she helps me, keeps watch over me, and it's because of her I knew I was...different. That I could do things," Harry explained and then he beamed up at Ollivander. "It's this wand, sir."

Ollivander showed no fear or uncertainty at the garter snake, but merely smiled."This wand is very unique, and so it is also quite expensive, lad," Ollivander cautioned. "I am sorry to say that even with it, you won't be able to do proper magick. You will be able to perform magick that is similar to proper magick, though. And the wand won't always work for you, as you will come to understand. Still. Better with than without and...the wand chooses the wizard, I always say."

***

With his shiny, new wand tucked properly in a wand-holster high up on his arm, Harry followed Charlie out of the wand shop.

Charlie led them back in the direction of Gringotts and then they went right, and then dodged left around a pub. After a couple of meters, the road opened up and other shops, shops that looked almost familiar to Harry, appeared on either side of the road.

"This is Wyv-Maureen Avenue. We'll be getting the rest of your clothing, school supplies and books here, and then I'm going to take you 'round to my folks. You'll like the Burrow -- which is what we call the Weasley home," Charlie explained.

"Are we getting there by button again?" Harry asked.

"It's called a portkey, and yes," Charlie replied.

"I think I like 'getting there by button' better," mumbled Harry.

Charlie laughed, clapped him lightly on the back and then dragged Harry into store after store after store.

It was a grand day.

****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyv-Maureen Avenue is an alley off of Diagon Alley, like Knockturn. It's where the magickal community in the UK can purchase muggle goods, services and clothing, as well as some magickal things that cater to the dormees/squib/dormant magick and the magickal creature clientele.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not subscribe to the canon nonsense about short wands.


	5. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the Weasley family -- who have more than one person without "proper" magick.  
> *this isn't canon. The Burrow is a bit different here.

To Harry's mind, the Burrow looked like three or four houses that had been squashed together -one on top of the other. It was mostly round, and very tall, with a lot of windows and balconies, at least four floors and a very pointed roof. The living room and kitchen was one large, round room which also had a grand staircase, a door which led to a three-piece washroom, and an enormous fireplace -- among the other, more expected, items such as two stoves and ovens, a wall of cabinets and countertop, a large farmhouse sink, a huge wooden dining table, and various chairs, sofas, end tables and bookcases filled to bursting.

He could tell, just by being in the room, that the house largely ran on magick. It didn't bother him. Magick felt warm and a little tingly, it wasn't a bad feeling even if he didn't have access to it properly.

"Alright, so, Harry, let me take you up...you'll be staying in Bill's old room. There's a shared bath between his room and mine, and I'm gonna gather together some stuff for you, if that's okay?" Charlie said as he led Harry up the stairs.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Harry.

"Well, we didn't veer off of the school list in terms of your clothes, so I thought...I've got some old things, they'll fit you. And you need a new knapsack, stuff like that, is it alright?" Charlie asked gently.

Harry frowned, but then he nodded. He would like having new things, and even though he'd worn his best, his best was still a pair of denim trousers that were too big and had holes and a t-shirt that was a bit too short and was an odd shade of yellow.

On the first landing, Charlie pointed to the doors -- one on each side. "On the left is my parents' room, they have their own bath, and my mother also has her sewing room off of their bedroom. On the right is Ginny's room, you'll meet her in a bit, and she also has her own bath," he explained.

On the second landing he said, "The door on the left is a kind of potions lab, mostly used by the twins as their bedroom is the door right next to it. The bathroom is the door next to that, and Ron's room is the final door, over there on the right."

On the third landing, he grinned down at Harry before going and opening both doors (one on the left and one on the right). At the door on the left he said, "This is me. My room. I haven't been here a lot lately, truth be told. I spent the summer after my first year in one of the school programs, but I came home for the summer after second, third and fourth. I've stayed during the summer since then though, so I don't get to be here too much. And next year, of course, I'll move to Romania. Mum and Dad have said they might consider adopting a couple of kids since Bill and I are both gone. He lives in London when he's not out adventuring. I know once Ginny comes of age, she wants the cottage in France."

"You're rambling, Charlie," Harry said softly.

"Oh." Charlie blushed. "I sometimes get carried away in my head. Anyways, this is you," he said as he led Harry to Bill's old room. "That door is the bath, it's shared with me, hope you don't mind. You go on, get showered, I'll leave all the things on the bed for you, won't take me more than a couple of minutes, but take your time. Uh, the fourth floor is Percy's room, and he spends a lot of time up there, there's also a formal guest room up there that hardly gets used unless Aunt Muriel comes to stay. The fifth floor is off-limits, unless you need to send any owls -- it's where we keep the family owls, and also the family ghost lives up there."

Harry wanted to ask, but he wanted a shower and some privacy more. It didn't matter that he'd yet to meet anyone aside from Charlie and Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There were already too many people, already too much noise and chaos for his liking. He up-ended his knapsack on the bed and then set the empty bag on the floor, before heading into the loo.

***

As Charlie was quite familiar, now, with the sizes of Harry's clothes, he went around the house -- to all of his brothers' rooms -- and gathered up clothing that he knew they weren't wearing anymore or that were set aside for the give away pile. From his own room, he took a handful of printed shirts from his younger years, as well as the knapsack he'd used only a couple of years before. From Fred and George, he took two pairs of denim trousers and a jumper. From Ron's room, he grabbed a pair of sneakers and a button-up jumper. From his mother's sewing room, he grabbed a scarf, three pairs of overly colourful socks, and a knitted vest. He grabbed two other pairs of trousers, two long-sleeved shirts, and a light jacket from Bill's room before heading downstairs and dropping it all at his mother's feet.

"This needs to be resized. To fit Harry. Is it okay?" he asked impatiently.

Molly's eyes filled. "They haven't taken very good care of him, his muggles, have they?" she asked quietly as she took the slip of paper listing his sizes from Charlie.

"One of the reasons his Aunt agreed to let him go to Ementine was that he'd never have to come back," Charlie explained.

Molly sighed and, with a quick wand movement, resized the clothing and shoes. "Does he need anything else?"

Charlie huffed. "To burn the clothes he has back at his Aunt's, probably. What he was wearing when she answered the door...looked like bits of elephant skin, honestly."

"Does he need help?" Molly asked. "Should we take him in for the summers?"

"I don't think Dumbledore will let you. He'll be safer at Ementine, and you know Headmistress Evenwold doesn't let us feel like we don't have anyone," came Charlie's reply.

"You've always had us," replied Molly as she handed the stack, now resized and neatly folded, back to her son. "We've always tried to do our best by you. You're our family. We love you. It sounds as though he's had very little in the way of love."

Charlie nodded and then shrugged. "I need to get back up there. I want to give him these things and repack his trunk for him."

As he fled back up the stairs, Molly took out a sheet of parchment and began designing a Weasley jumper for young Harry, for the holidays.

***

When Harry came out of the shower it was to find that his trunk was its normal size at the foot of the bed, it had been repacked, including several new clothes items, and laid out on the bed, folded neatly, was a t-shirt, a pair of denim trousers, socks, underpants and a pair of sneakers. He grinned and slipped into the clothes. It all fit perfectly. He really, and very dearly, loved all that magick could do.

***

"So, are you excited about going to Squib school?" Ron asked as Harry stood by the sliding-glass door, in the living room, that led to the back garden.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly admonished. "We do not use that word in this house and you know it! You'll stand in the corner, young man, until you can speak of such things with respect!"

Ron groaned and then rolled his eyes. "I'm not five, mum, the corner isn't necessary," he cheeked.

"Corner!" Molly said sternly and then pointed at the only corner, made by the staircase, in the round room. "Harry, dear, I am sorry about that."

"Why don't you use that word?" Harry asked quietly.

"Don't you know?" Ginny asked unkindly, and her riotous, very curly, nearly orange hair went up in flames.

Harry reared back.

Ginny smirked. "I'm a fire-starter, what did you expect?"

"Merlin, Gin, calm it down," Charlie said. "Let's not scare Harry on his first day. Be nice."

Ginny shrugged, her hair sizzled out, and then she went to sit down in front of the fireplace. The fire reached out to her, reached for her, but didn't hurt her and she didn't seem the least phased by it.

Harry stared in wonder for several moments, but then tuned back in when Fred spoke.

"It's a bad word, basically," Fred offered. "And it's not accurate."

"It's just wrong. Dormees prefer "dormant" or "dormee," rather than being called something degrading," George supplied.

"Because the term 'squib' is considered really racist, disrespectful and even ableist," Bill explained. "Just like we also don't say 'wizard born muggle' anymore."

"We all have magick, unless you're a muggle," Charlie said. "It's just that with some people...you can be born to a wizarding family, but not have access to your magick. Your magick lies dormant. It's just not accessible. But, you can still interact with magick, still feel magick, still see magick...you just don't have access to your own. It doesn't mean you don't have magick, though. Dormants sometimes give birth to really powerful magickal people."

"Oh," said Harry. "That makes sense. Are...are we called something? Like...those of us with...different magick?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not really. We have different magick. Specialized magick. But, there's no real word for it."

***

After dinner, Harry escaped outside, into the back garden.

For only nine years old (almost ten), Ginny was intense and, to be honest, disturbing. He wondered if all fire-starters were like her, or if she was unique in some way, being surrounded by 'proper' magick all the time.

Ron was easily riled but bright and terribly in love with food and quidditch. He'd nearly talked Harry's ears off about quidditch, pleased to have a fairly captive audience since Harry knew nothing about the sport.

Fred and George were funny, sweet, a little intimidating and a bit hard to understand. They were so insular, so committed to each other. Very brilliant as well, it seemed, if their creations and potions were anything to go by.

Arthur was quiet, focused and tired. He was desperate to understand everything about the muggle world. He'd asked a lot of questions that Harry could only partially answer.

Molly was very loving, a lot concerned, and kind of loud. The way she moved, spoke, her magick, even her cooking...was just kind of loud; Harry could think of no other way to describe it. Loving, and loud, that was Molly.

Percy was really rigid; formal, like he'd had a few too many etiquette lessons. He never tired of going on and on about books, Hogwarts or the Ministry. He was very difficult for Harry to talk to or to relate to.

Bill was very nice, but also a bit...vague. Hard to pin down. Like he was holding something back. His stories about his adventures in curse breaking were fun though, and Harry appreciated the effort.

His favourite Weasley, so far, was Charlie -- hands down. Charlie's funny, informed, gentle and carefree way just really soothed Harry.

He walked as far away from the house as he dared, down a slope, where he sat back against the grass. It wasn't scratchy through his clothing, but still, he could tell that it would have been. Gently, he called for Sorcha. Upon arriving, he'd sent her off to pursue the grounds, for her own safety, just in case, but now...he needed his companion back.

There was so much new, so much to take in. He needed to talk to her.

After just a few moments, Sorcha slithered up to him. She curled around his left wrist, along the lines of the bracelet he wore there.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for this," he said softly in Parseltongue.

"Of course you are. You have magick, this is your world. I'll be there, right with you," Sorcha replied.

"I'm just....there's so many of them." Harry laughed. "I know I'll get used to it. There'll be a lot of people at school, all the time, right?"

"You've done well at muggle school, you'll do fine at this new school," Sorcha responded.

"What if they don't let me take you?" Harry stated, his voice small and full of fear.

"I will go with you no matter what they think or want. I'll not abandon you to this new world." Sorcha flicked her tail angrily for a moment and then made a kind of huffing sound. "Besides, they have to let me go too. I help you perform magick."

Harry grinned. "You really do," he replied.

Harry scratched her gently under her chin and then slid his fingers down her back in a sort of petting motion. Sorcha calmed him down. She understood him. She was his best friend.

****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we veer off from canon in terms of "squib" or "wizard-born muggle" -- those terms are ableist and racist, and in some ways classist [for this fic]. So, here we use the term "dormants" and for a shortened version "dormees." Dormants are what they sound like -- people born to magickal/wizarding families whose magick is dormant, who don't have access to "proper" magick.


	6. The Road to Ementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Harry's summer, and then he makes his way to Ementine.  
> We do meet Neville, Draco, and Hermione too. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Canon:  
> Emily Bones (Susan Bones younger sister)  
> Eve (Genevieve) Parkinson (Pansy Parkinson's younger sister)

Harry didn't return to the Dursley's. Luckily, since he'd thought he was staying the night, he'd taken the one thing he cared about with him -- the blanket he'd been wrapped in as a child. He always slept with it, so he'd stuffed it into his bag before they'd left Privet Drive.

He always wore his snake bracelet, and he always had Sorcha, so it was fine with him when Charlie told him he wouldn't be going back.

And so, Harry spent the rest of his summer (twenty-six days) in the somewhat overwhelming environment of the Burrow. Charlie was gone most days, but he was home every night. Mrs. Weasley, who'd asked him to call her Molly, served hearty breakfasts, light lunches around tea time, and elaborate dinners with fairly fancy desserts for pudding. Molly requested his laundry on and off throughout the almost-month, but he kept Bill's room tidy by himself. Whenever he offered to help, she'd shoo him away from the kitchen or the laundry room or the bath she'd been cleaning and into the out of doors.

Ginny and Percy pretty much avoided him. Ron found him weirdly fascinating, but also seemed afraid of snakes. After dinner, Ron taught him how to play Wizard's Chess. Fred and George enjoyed having him around and often invited him to help with potions or for quidditch games. Harry's first time riding a broom was just...amazing. Enormously fun and so freeing. 

On 11th, August, the family gathered, plus Luna Lovegood, Emily Bones, Eve Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Dora Tonks, and Lee Jordan to celebrate Ginny's tenth birthday. Luna, Emily and Eve were Ginny's friends. Luna's specialized powers were Seer/Second Sight/Oracle related. Emily was the first person Harry had met with dormant magick, a dormee. Eve had, largely uncommon, death magick, but Harry didn't really know what that meant and hadn't wanted to ask. Neville was a friend of Ron's, and had plant-magick, much to the disappointment of his grandmother, apparently. Dora was a Metamorphmagus and Charlie's best friend -- she was funny and sweet and she used magick like it was nothing, like it was easier than breathing. She, to put it simply, awed him, though Harry tried hard not to show it. Lee was a friend of George and Fred's and very inclined towards pranking and quidditch.

Ginny enjoyed the long day with her friends, and she showed off her affinity with fire at every turn. Her parents gifted her with a small, golden bird that was useful for fire starters and that would also deliver letters, like an owl. She also received a variety of fiery sweets from Fred and George, which seemed like an annual thing. Percy got her a hot pepper plant -- it would, magickally over time, change to different kinds of hot peppers. She got other gifts from her friends and relatives and then the whole group sat down for a selection of pies -- Ginny's favourites, in lieu of cake.

***

At night, before bed but after chess, Charlie and Harry would sit at the kitchen table and go through his textbooks -- the bits that Charlie felt were important for him to read before he started school. They also finished the work in his summer program notebook, and sent it in to his school with the paperwork that stated he'd be attending a boarding school in the fall. The school had sent back his transcripts, in case he needed them.

During the day, he was pretty much left to his own devices after breakfast, with the agreement that he'd be at the table for lunch. Molly didn't make him do the chores her children had to do -- feeding and tending to the chickens and goats, gathering firewood, de-gnoming the garden, pulling weeds, harvesting vegetables, and washing the outside of the house. He did notice that her children used magick fairly frequently, for all manner of tasks and chores. When he asked about it, he was told that there was a restriction for underage magick, it didn't apply to dormants or people with specialized magick, and that there were legal ways around it.

The Burrow was well-protected by enchantments and old family magick, as such it was within the loophole of the law that the residents were allowed to use magick while on its grounds or inside its walls. Outside of the property, however, only Ginny (of the underage household members) was allowed to use her magick (and Harry too, since he was staying there).

Harry was getting a handle on doing simple things with his magick, and it had been a lot of hard work, and a lot of fun, to figure out the Parseltongue phrases he could use that would make stuff happen both with and without his wand. He, and Sorcha, had also befriended a number of common snakes in the area -- much to the displeasure of Molly and Ron, who were both afraid of snakes.

***

On 22nd, August, the family gathered again, this time for Percy's 15th birthday. It seemed to Harry that all of Percy's friends (Oliver, Penelope, Herrick, Paul, Linda and Joan) had normal, proper magick and that it was a significant factor in who his friends were, but, of course, Harry didn't comment on it. Instead, he spent the whole of the party outside, in the back garden, with Fred, George and Sorcha. Ron and Neville were hanging out in the greenhouse. Luna and Ginny spent most of the time in her room. Molly and Arthur gifted Percy with a watch and his own owl while the other kids opted for books Percy had wanted and stationary -- things like that (as gifts). The cake was huge, and flavoured strawberry with a chocolate ganache center, as was Percy's favourite. His friends stayed until late in the evening, after Harry and the others had gone to bed.

***

At the end of the month, Charlie took Harry with him when he went for his own school supplies -- back to Wyv-Maureen Avenue and Diagon Alley, and even a brief stint down Knockturn Alley. At the end of the trip, Charlie treated Harry to ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry'd never had ice-cream before, and it was, in a word, wonderful. He had two scoops -- one of peanut butter, with dark chocolate chips and marshmallow sauce; the other of strawberry with fresh strawberries and caramel sauce. Charlie had vanilla bean ice cream with honeycomb toffee and salted, dark chocolate sauce.

Finally the summer was over and it was time to head to Kings Cross Station. Harry had enjoyed the last month of his summer tremendously, but he was ready to be at his new school. He was ready to learn new things, make some friends, and settle into life at a boarding school which would educate him in magick.

***

Charlie and Harry floo'd to a special entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4ths. It was near the very back of the train, this entrance, and reserved for Ementine students.

Harry followed Charlie onto the train -- the very last car was a dedicated car for Ementine students and staff. Charlie stowed Harry's trunk and then turned to face him.

"Well. I'm off. I'll see you around campus, and you can always, always come find me if you need me. My office will be available to you twenty-four hours a day, six days a week. I go home, back to the Burrow, every Sunday around noon -- for Sunday lunch. You are more than welcome to join me, mum would love to have you. Grab a seat, enjoy the ride, try the sweets, and when you get to Hogsmeade Station, follow the signs for Ementine -- they're clearly labelled. Alright, Harry?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded and loosened his grip on his bag slightly. "Yeah. I'll be fine. And I'll find you if I need you," he replied.

"Okay. I've got to get going then, I'm taking the floo to Hogsmeade and then a car up to the school. I've got things to do before you lot arrive," Charlie explained and then he reached down and gave Harry a gentle hug. "You be careful, yeah?"

As Charlie left the train, Harry watched him go, out the window, before turning and finding himself a seat.

It wasn't long before the seats filled in and a boy sat down across from him.

"Pleasure to meet you," the boy said softly before running a hand through his silvery-blonde locks. "I'm Heir Malfoy. And you are?"

Harry grinned. "Heir Potter, pleased to meet you as well."

Draco grinned in response. "Brilliant," he said. "I was hoping we'd meet before we were to be roommates!"

Harry nodded and was just about to say something about not having shared a room before when Neville all but bumped into him.

"Oi, sorry!" Neville said. "Can I sit next to you, Harry?"

Harry smiled gently. "Of course. Heir Longbottom, meet Heir Malfoy."

Neville turned a delicate shade of pink. "I'm sorry we've missed meeting! My gran is very strict about...well, you know," he stammered.

Draco pressed his shoulders back into the seatback and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Not to worry, I understand. But, since we're all either specialized or dormant, let's set aside my parents'....faults, please."

"Your gran doesn't like Malfoy because of his parents?" Harry asked, confused.

Neville's face flamed. "Eh, well, they were followers of Lord Riddle, so, you know, uhm," he responded.

"Death Eaters?" asked Harry. He'd learned all about it from the Weasleys, and it made him uncomfortable, but he certainly wouldn't judge his new roommate over it.

Draco nodded. "Well, Dad, anyway. Mum never went out for that sort of thing, and we spend most of our time in France anyway."

Harry nodded.

Neville smiled. "Anyone fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

"You do have the Variant Cards, right?" Draco asked.

"The ones that work without wands, yes," Neville replied.

And the three boys became involved with several games of Exploding Snap until the lunch lady came around.

***

At Hogsmeade Station, the three boys, and the rest of the Ementine train car, followed the signs that led away and into a covered parking lot. There, they boarded a bright green school bus and waited for the driver.

"I'm Hermione," a small girl, with a mane of dark, tight curls that had streaks of strawberry blonde, said as she stuck out her hand in the muggle greeting. "The train ride was quite long, wasn't it?"

Harry nearly laughed, but contained it and simply nodded back.

"What sort of magick do you have?" Hermione asked.

Harry blinked. "Snake magick."

"You're a Parselmouth!?" Hermione screeched.

Draco groaned. "Yes, he is. Problem?"

Hermione, her eyes wide, shook her head. "I...I'm just as odd, so, no, no problem."

"Just as odd?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Books speak to me," came Hermione's reply.

" _Liberalous_ is rare," Neville explained. "'Lo, I'm Neville."

Hermione nodded at him, gave them each a smile, and walked away to join a collection of girls at the front of the bus.

Draco shook his head. "Uncouth," he commented.

"She just doesn't know any better," Harry defended.

***

They travelled for nearly 50 minutes before the bus pulled through a large wrought-iron gate.

Harry's first thought was that Ementine was positively huge. He knew, from his readings, that Hogwarts was hidden from muggles, but without magick of that scale, Ementine wasn't. It was well gated and well guarded, but Harry couldn't possibly imagine muggles just accepting this enormous school, with at least six separate buildings, out in the middle of nowhere, bordering a body of water.

Dora Tonks and Heath Widgen stood before the gathered group; about twenty students.

"Now, to those of you who know me, you will refer to me as Assistant Tonks. My companion for this evening, helping me herd you all up to the Main building, is Professor Widgen. I will be at the back of the single-file line and Professor Widgen will be at the front. We are all going to move swiftly up to the building on the far right, with the turrets," Dora explained.

"We will go inside, tell you about the main building, and then have dinner and then it'll be off to bed," Professor Widgen said. "Tomorrow, you will be given a tour of the grounds and the other buildings -- and then you will have classes, though they will be shorter and fewer than otherwise."

The group followed Widgen up the hill, until it flattened out, and into the Reception Hall of the largest of the six buildings. They were spread out, but it did appear as though they surrounded a very pretty, central courtyard with a large fountain and several benches throughout.

"The Main Building has six floors. The ground floor houses the various storerooms, a large kitchen, the staff room, and the laundry. Here, on the first floor, we have the Head Offices, the Grand Dining Hall, Reception, the Receiving Room and the Solarium. Floors two, three and four are all classrooms, and some professors' offices," Dora said. "The fifth floor is off limits unless you have permission from the Headmistress or the Deputy Headmaster. You were given maps for a reason, you will really need to use them."

"Right, follow me," Widgen said as he led the group out of Reception, down a hallway, through massive double doors and into the Grand Dining Hall. "You will be seated in the available tables on the far left, which is for First Years only. The Headmistress will make her announcements and then people will come over to lead you to your dormitory."

The tables were round and sort of squashed, but Harry was able to fit himself, Neville, Draco and a boy called Theo at one.

They watched Widgen and Tonks go up to the Head Table and sit as they awaited the announcements and the arrival of the Headmistress.

*******************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six buildings -- Main Building (Zeus); Hall of Apollo; House 1; House 2; House 3; Apprentice House.  
> There is also the stables, a couple of fields, and a quidditch pitch, but they are behind the school buildings.  
> Additional to that is the Caretaker's Home, but it's a ways away.  
> There's also four watchtowers (one on each corner of the wall) and a house where the security officers live, but it's placed along the east wall.


	7. Day One, First Year, Ementine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on a tour of the school, learns school facts and rules, and gets his schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOUSES: 1st and 2nd years, 1st floor (shared rooms); 3rd and 4th years, 2nd floor (shared rooms); 5th years, 3rd floor (single rooms); 6th years, 4th floor (single rooms); 7th years, ground floor (single rooms); professors and staff, 5th floor (flats).

The previous evening, during dinner, the First Years had been introduced to the Headmistress and had been told that a Prefect would gather them after dinner to take them to their dorms, and then in the morning, after breakfast, they'd all get a grand tour with the same Prefect. The tour would include various facts and rules. Then, Headmistress Evenwold had left them to their supper. After which, Prefect Melora Amberwold (the daughter of Professor Julianna Ambers and Headmistress Evenwold) had taken the First Year Hephaestus students to their House (across the very large courtyard) and up to the first floor, where they'd separated into their rooms and gotten a good night's sleep.

The other First Year students had similar experiences with their Prefects. 

After a restful sleep, Harry'd had no trouble getting up for the day when Prefect Amberwold woke them at just after six o'clock in the morning.

Draco, as it turned out, was not a morning person. Even after showering and dressing, he'd grumbled all the way back to the dining hall and throughout breakfast. After tea, coffee, juice and a plethora of bakeds goods and fruits for breakfast he was still bleary-eyed and complaining. Harry, however, had been fine. He'd been first in the shower, then pulled on his uniform (which he loved) and babbled, pretty happily, all the way to the dining hall. Theo was the only one listening to him, and giving responses, and he was pretty fine with that. They'd joined the other first years at the round tables on the far left.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Sebastian Teminyn, Hermione Granger, Amelia Thorncroft and Mariko Haturye were the First Years of Hephaestus House. Mariko, or Mari as she liked to be called, was a werecat and so she had her own room. Harry and Draco roomed together, Theo and Sebastian were also roommates, and so were Hermione and Amelia. The rooms were small, but they had their own bathrooms. Bunk beds saved space, and created enough room for a closet (half to each roommate), two desks and desk chairs, two sets of dresser drawers and two wall-mounted bookshelves each. The left side of the floor was for first years, the right side was for the second years - six rooms on each side.

"There will be two other groups, obviously, touring the campus today, so let's make sure we are all on our best behaviour," Melora said as she stood in front of the gathered Hephaestus First Years. They stood in the hallway of the first floor of Hephaestus House. "Alright. There are some important facts about our House. At the other end of the hall, the floor opens up into a sitting room, equipped with one wall of bookshelves, a small kitchenette, a fireplace and various sitting areas. Along the book-wall, you will find a door and a bright red button next to the door. The door is off-limits to you unless you have an emergency. If you have an emergency, and the acceptable ones are listed on the pegboard in your rooms, press the red button and the Professor who lives on your floor will come to aid you. If it is not an emergency, please deal with it yourselves or find your floor Prefect."

Harry raised his hand and Melora nodded at him. "Is there a Professor on each floor then?"

Melora shook her head. "Dedicated Professors live on floors one and two. After that, there is staff housing on floor five, which is off limits to anyone who is under the age of seventeen - unless your parent is a professor," she replied. "Now, all of the Houses have this same layout, except for Athena -- or the Apprentice House, which we will tour later. A Prefect lives on each floor, though, so there's always someone around who can help you."

The students followed her down the stairs and into the ground floor reception area.

"Last night, I scanned my Prefect's badge at the door in order to get us in, because it was our first night back and the security team starts tonight. To our right, please recognize the security desk. At eight o'clock tonight, Mr. Stefan Ottopolis will take up a seat behind the desk until about 5 o'clock tomorrow morning. He is relieved for breaks by one of the Head Students or a Seventh Year Prefect, so keep that in mind if you go out for Prefect or Head Student, later in your school career. Stefan is here Sunday through Wednesday nights. Thursday, Friday and Saturday he is replaced by Mrs. Amanda Fleetwell," Melora explained.

"The doors opposite of the entry doors, at the back there, are off limits to anyone who is not a seventh year or staff. It's the Seventh Year Ward, and they have different rules. Now, as you might have guessed, curfew for First Years is very early. You must be inside the House by half-past 8 each evening, unless you have an Astronomy lesson. A Professor or Prefect will lead you back to your Houses from Astronomy, though. You will need to be in your rooms and asleep by no later than nine o'clock. I will pass out your class schedules at the end of the day, so let's get on with the tour. We won't tour Poseidon or Hestia, because they are literally the same layout."

Melora led them outside, and through the courtyard to the two buildings on the other side. She waited for the group to surround her before she gestured to the buildings behind her.

"As you can see, the building on the right, right as it's behind me, is the Hall of Apollo. The building on the left, several meters away, is the House of Athena, or Apprentice House. Behind these two buildings you will find a path that leads you down to the stables on one side, and on the other the sport field. The field next to the sport field is just where the school grows food, and is out of bounds for everyone who isn't staff or an apprentice. The path in between Hestia and Apollo will lead you to the Quidditch Pitch and the four green houses. The path in between Zeus and Athena will eventually lead you to the Aviary, the pond, and the river or inlet, which eventually leads to the North Sea. The inlet is off-limits unless you are in need of sea-travel," she explained. "The pond is off-limits unless you are on the rowing team, as that is its primary use -- it's quite big. If you have Owl or Bird post to send, or if you are not a first year and need somewhere for your owl or bird to live while you are at school, the Aviary is where you'll go. Come with me, let's go into the Hall of Apollo."

She led them inside the massive building, though it was smaller than the Hall of Zeus (or the Main Building). 

"Apollo houses our Art, Medical and Science classes, as well as the Gymnasium and locker rooms, the practice area for the band, and the stage for the drama productions. Your schedule will clearly label where your classes are. For first years, your physical education will be in this building. We don't allow first or second years on the outside teams or field sports. You will have the option to try out for the rowing team, the quidditch teams, as well as Rugby, football and Shinty -- as third year students. The indoor sports we offer are badminton and fencing -- which you can join now. Your basic physical education will be aerobic exercise, some group activities and some other minor athletic things, like rock climbing or rope climbing. Rugby is boys only, Shinty is girls only," she explained. "We also offer basic riding, or Equestrian Sport. If you join badminton, fencing or Equestrian, that will replace your basic P.E."

Melora led them out the back doors of Apollo and down the path that led to the stables before she stopped the group in front of a paddock of horses.

"Officially, the stables are named after Artemis -- Artemis Landing, but we mostly just call it the stables. You'll meet horses, goats, thestrals, and chickens year-around, but often times Doctor Bach, and our Part-time Care Instructor, Professor Hagrid, will have other magickal creatures as well. Your care classes will be held here, when you're going to participate with an actual animal. Lectures and book-related lessons are held in a classroom at Zeus. You will also come here if you join the Equestrian Sport, obviously."

She turned back to face the group and gave a gentle smile. "Before we tour Apprentice House, does anyone have any questions?"

Draco raised his hand, and when she nodded at him, he spoke. "Is there material on this? Pamphlets or a book or something?"

Melora nodded. "The library, on the fourth floor of Zeus, holds several reference copies of _A History of Ementine_ , and there are pamphlets in the Head offices." She looked around again. "I know it's a lot to take in, and there's more to see, so...anyone else, before we're off?"

"When are Prefects chosen?" Hermione asked. "And how are the Head Students picked?"

Melora laughed. "Prefects are picked in your fourth year. At the end of your third year, if you want to be a prefect, you'll give your application to your guidance counselor. You can talk to them about it in more detail. From then on, prefects are chosen from the pool of students who applied, based on a variety of things. Assistant Professors assign Prefect status. Assistant Tonks is the Assistant Professor in charge of Hephaestus Prefects, currently. Head Students are chosen by Deputy Headmaster Maggenmark. He chooses based on grades, test scores, a general lack of rule breaking, a general lack of detention, amount of merit points or demerits, things like that. Head Students are chosen for your Seventh year."

When Hermione nodded, Melora herded them towards Athena (Apprentice House) and inside the double doors. The small reception area (a couple of couches, a coffee bar, a coffee table with some magazines) opened up into a very long hallway with doors on each side. 

"Only members of staff and the apprentices are allowed up into floors one through five. So, the stairs and elevators are behind a door that only they have access to. Prefects, if there's an emergency, have conditional access to floor five in the Houses, but here we don't even have that. If your guidance counselor is an Apprentice, here is where you'll come to visit with them or have meetings. Their offices are clearly labelled with their last names on the door and their office hours. All apprentices are available to speak with students; however, if your guidance counselor is an apprentice their office will always be open to you," Melora explained.

Melora slid a pocket-watch from inside her student robe and checked it. "Okay, I'm going to take you all over to the Gymnasium now for a First Year Meet and Greet. It's ten o'clock now. You are all to meet me in the Reception Room at Zeus no later than noon. From there, we'll finish up the tour and then I'll hand out your class schedules, after which you'll attend a lecture before dinner. Tomorrow, you'll begin classes."

***

In the Gymnasium, all of the First Years, plus a handful of apprentices and professors, were gathered around long tables filled with food and drink. There were also sofas, tables and chairs scattered throughout.

Harry and Draco headed over to where Neville stood, among a small group of students.

"Harry, Draco!" Neville said as he grinned at them. "This is Farhan Amreeka, my roommate."

Farhan, a boy with extremely long, dark hair and mocha-coloured skin, who wore long sleeves and a robe with a hood pulled up over his head, smiled gently at them. "Pleased to meet you," he said in a lightly accented voice, though Harry couldn't place the accent.

Draco blinked rapidly for a few minutes and then stepped back. He shook his head and his long, silvery-blonde locks cascaded down over his back. "Forgive me, I wasn't aware one of your clan was going to school here," he said hurriedly right before he gave a very low bow.

"It's quite alright," Farhan said. "No need to bow. While my father is a Grand Master Vampire, my mother is not his wife -- merely one in his harem. You quite outrank me, at this juncture." He grinned widely for a moment, showing impeccably sharp canines, before he then bowed even lower than Draco had.

Draco nodded. "I am sorry for assuming."

"Your mother is Estess Lady Black-Malfoy, and your father is her concubine?" Farhan asked.

"Officially, and for all purposes of the Estess Clan, yes. My father is half-Veela though -- though he has proper magick, of course," Draco explained.

"Of course," Farhan agreed. "And your mother?"

"Has access to both, as is typical for a full-blooded, female Veela," Draco replied.

"What on Earth?" Harry interrupted. 

Neville turned to face Harry and in a voice just above a whisper, as quickly as possible, he said, "Draco's mother is the High Council and Head of the Estess Clan -- an extremely powerful clan, and coven, of Veelas which hail mostly from France. Lord Malfoy is half-Veela, but as a male, typically they only have proper magick and no access to Veela magick or gifts. Lady Black-Malfoy's Veela inheritance comes down through the Black line on one side, and from the Rosier line on the other -- though it's unclear as to how she's full-blooded. The last Black full-Veela was a couple hundred years ago and no one is sure about the Rosier line. You'll find that creature inheritance is like that. We'll learn about it."

Harry rubbed his head for a moment and then said, "Alright, but why would Draco bow to Farhan? Is he a Veela too?"

Farhan laughed, a bit unkindly. "I am half vampire."

Draco blew out a breath and then scooped his hair up, back into a bun at the base of his neck. "I recognized his Clan by the pin he wears. My mother's clan has a loyalty oath with Clan Fallen and, as such, I would owe a bow in greeting and a show of submissiveness -- my hair -- as a gesture of goodwill. After introductions were made, I would not make eye contact. The eye contact thing is a Veela thing, but the other two are just in support of my mother and the treaty and loyalty oath sworn by the Estess Clan," he explained.

Neville glanced at Draco. "Uh. Sorry. But, uh, how do you have Veela magick?"

Draco frowned.

Harry nodded. "You can't have proper magick, or you wouldn't be here. Neville's just told us male Veelas don't get Veela magick, so...if that's the sort of magick you do have, how do you have it?"

Draco shifted his feet for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. "I just do. I was born with Veela magick, it's the only magick I have."

After that, Draco went over to talk with Theo and Sebastian. Harry and Neville made the rounds, throughout the Gym, introducing themselves to all the other First Year students. 

Just before noon, the Hephaestus group headed over the the Main Building (Zeus) to resume the tour with Melora. The other two Houses also left to meet up with their tour guides (other fifth or sixth year Prefects).

***

The tour had finally finished . They'd toured all of Zeus, including the ground-floor, where they'd been introduced to the staff that cooked, cleaned, did laundry, gardened and repaired things (a collection of Brownies, House-Elves, Sprites and Nymphs). Then they'd gone up to the second and third floors to get a look at some of the classrooms and meet some of the professors.

Every morning, Harry and the rest of the first years would have Homeroom after breakfast. They'd get counted for attendance, ask any questions they had about the school and their schedule, check their things into their lockers, and turn in their journals (once they began keeping them). At the end of the day, their journals would be deposited into their lockers so they could get them back when they picked up their things.

Each year, their Homeroom would change to a different room, for the same purposes. This year, Harry and the rest of the First Years had Homeroom on the second floor, first classroom on the left, with Professor Halliday. Harry's locker was number sixteen -- there were 30 lockers available, and they were assigned randomly.

After reviewing their schedules with Professor Halliday and spending a little more time with each other, they all went to the lecture hall on the third floor for an assembly, basically, on school rules, conduct, classes and the school's mission.

When the lecture, delivered by Deputy Headmaster Maggenmark, was over, the students lined up in the dining hall to get food and then found their places at the First Year tables; they were all grateful for the meal and the rest. Harry, in particular, looked forward to a sound sleep that night.

It had been a very long day.

*****

HARRY'S YEAR ONE SCHEDULE

**Mondays and Wednesdays**  
_**06:30 - 08:30 a.m.**_ Breakfast  
_**08:40 - 09:30 a.m.**_ Homeroom (Professor Halliday) (Zeus 201)  
_**09:40 - 10:30 a.m.**_ English (Professor Jarvis) (Zeus 204)  
_**10:40 - 11:30 a.m.**_ Maths (Professor Braxton) (Zeus 210)  
_**11:40 - 12:30 p.m.**_ Word and Will Theory (Master Davis) (Zeus 222)  
_**12:40 - 02:00 p.m.**_ Lunch (with the second and third years)  
_**02:10 - 03:10 p.m.**_ The Old Religion (Professor Maven) (Zeus 310)  
_**03:20 - 04:10 p.m.**_ History of Magick 1210 to 1599 (Professor Creek) (Zeus 215)  
_**04:20 - 05:20 p.m.**_ Guidance Counselor (Charlie Weasley) (Athena G20)  
_**05:30 - 07:30 p.m.**_ Dinner  
_**07:30 - 08:25 p.m.**_ Free Time  
_**08:30 p.m.**_ Curfew  
_**09:00 p.m.**_ Bedtime  
_**09:15 p.m.**_ Bed Checks 

**Tuesdays and Thursdays**  
_**06:30 - 08:30 a.m.**_ Breakfast  
_**08:40 - 09:30 a.m.**_ Homeroom (Professor Halliday) (Zeus 201)  
_**09:40 - 10:30 a.m.**_ Magickal Core and Customs (Assistant Professor Tonks) (Zeus 203)  
_**10:40 - 11:30 a.m.**_ Modern Magickal Philosophy (Master Zee) (Apollo 101)  
_**11:40 - 12:30 p.m.**_ Politics and Government (Professor Rightvern) (Zeus 206)  
_**12:40 - 02:00 p.m.**_ Lunch (with the second and third years)  
_**02:10 - 03:00 p.m.**_ Geography (No-Mag and Mag) (Professor Hebert) (Zeus 212)  
_**03:15 - 04:10 p.m.**_ Defensive Magick (Professor Lupin) (Apollo 205)  
_**04:20 - 05:20 p.m.**_ Sexual Education and Health (Professor Hyde) (Apollo 108)  
_**05:30 - 07:30 p.m.**_ Dinner  
_**07:30 - 08:25 p.m.**_ Free Time  
_**08:30 p.m.**_ Curfew  
_**09:00 p.m.**_ Bedtime  
_**09:15 p.m.**_ Bed Checks 

**Fridays**  
_**06:30 - 08:30 a.m.**_ Breakfast  
_**08:40 - 09:30 a.m.**_ Homeroom (Professor Halliday) (Zeus 201)  
_**09:40 - 10:30 a.m.**_ Latin Basics (Master Lutain) (Zeus 216)  
_**10:40 - 11:30 a.m.**_ Art Class (Madam Dherle) (Apollo 110)  
_**11:40 - 12:30 p.m.**_ Beginning Potions (Professor Ravens) (Apollo 202)  
_**12:40 - 02:00 p.m.**_ Lunch (with the second and third years)  
_**02:10 - 03:00 p.m.**_ Herbology (Professor Richardsen) (Greenhouse 1 or Apollo 115)  
_**03:15 - 04:10 p.m.**_ Computer Class (Professor Rosenberg) (Apollo 210)  
_**04:20 - 05:20 p.m.**_ Basic Physical Education (Madam Quist) (Apollo Gym)  
_**05:30 - 07:30 p.m.**_ Dinner  
_**07:40 - 08:30 p.m.**_ Astronomy (Professor Sinistra) (Apollo 518)  
_**08:45 p.m.**_ Curfew  
_**09:30 p.m.**_ Bedtime  
_**09:45 p.m.**_ Bed Checks**** 

************TBC********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UIDHle9wIxWZaOY8hBztscafWsZm8FfH/view?usp=sharing  
> A very vague building map. The brownish squiggles are paths to various other places.
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-BJNJPeBQfWag1g-JMqrcu0RFebEfq1g/view?usp=sharing  
> A vague layout of the ground-floor of the Houses.
> 
> ****Dormees do take some different classes to the magickal students.   
> Speech and Debate with Apprentice Reeve (Athena G18) (when magickals have Word and Will Theory)  
> Study Hall chaperoned by Assistant Culpepper (Zeus 202) (when magickals have Magickal Core and Customs)  
> World History with Assistant Paulbelle (Apollo 207) (when magickals have Modern Magickal Philosophy)  
> Earth Science with Apprentice Michaelson (Athena G10) (when magickals have Beginning Potions)


	8. Mabon and Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Harry and find out what he did for Mabon and what he's up to for Samhain.
> 
> *Do remember, I change the timeline.  
> July 31st 1989 - Harry Potter is born.  
> October 31st 1990 - Lily and James die, war ends.  
> September 4th 2000 - Harry starts his first year at Ementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Year Students:  
> Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Theodore (Theo) Nott, Sebastian Teminyn, Hermione Granger*, Amelia Thorncroft* and Mariko (Mari) Haturye* from Hephaestus.  
> Neville Longbottom, Farhan Amreeka, Dev Roo, Maxwell (Max) Creed, Gwendolyn (Gwen) Perkins*, Fallon Redreed* and Oleksiy (Ollie) Fedir from Hestia.  
> Anne Cuthsheer*, Artemisia (Tem) Amberwold*, Briar Jenkins*, Claire Wollen*, Intizara (Zara) Nadim*, Rhett June and Noah Sims from Poseidon.
> 
> *female

The first seven (nearly eight) weeks of school had been harder than Harry had imagined they would be. Days were packed with classes and homework and even the fun things (watching sport practices, hanging out in the dorm, walking the grounds, playing with magick, and talking late into the night -- all with his friends) made the days long and crammed.

But, Harry loved it. For the first time in his life, he fit in. He was part of something; he belonged. Each day his friends (Draco, Theo, Neville, Hermione; and Neville's friend Farhan) and Charlie felt more and more like family. Found family. He was busier than he'd ever been and learning things properly -- able to get good grades, and do good work, and learn magick too.

The mail arrived, by post truck and bird, every day at lunch time. Harry'd had letters from Luna, Eve, Ron, Fred & George, and Mrs. Weasley. He'd written back, and he'd very much enjoyed reading about Luna's schooling (at home), Eve's piano lessons and recital, Ron's first few weeks at Hogwarts, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking, knitting and overall family updates. Fred and George had written about their third year at Hogwarts and asked him about his classes, and then the rest of the letter had been about a grand prank they'd played on someone called Professor Quirrell. Harry had laughed out loud, and then shared the tale with Draco and Theo -- who had also appreciated it.

Harry had even participated in his first-ever ritual and circle, for the Old Religion. They'd had a few days off at the end of September (21st, 22nd, 23rd) to properly and formally celebrate the Autumnal Equinox, or Mabon. He'd helped make mulled wine and apple-wine in the kitchens with his classmates, danced under the light of the moon while singing songs with strange, Latin lyrics, helped harvest flowers, herbs and fruits from around campus, and participated in grape-stomping and in juicing many kinds of freshly picked apples. He'd eaten meals made from different types of corn and squashes and beans, as well as meals rich in foods made with apples. On one of the evenings, he'd jumped over and into piles of autumn leaves, helped make candles for the coming dark, and crafted wreaths out of fall leaves to hang in his dorm and around campus.

He'd hung dried stalks of corn on the door of their dorm-room, made a protection charm on red thread with hazelnuts, collected milkweed pod and other herbs for use later in the year, and had enjoyed seeing the campus decorated in fall colours, leaves, cornucopias and other fall-related and wine-related decor. He'd also joined in on a magick circle, surrounded in salt and candles, and chanted _In silence is the seed of wisdom gained_ while moving around, deasil, in a circle.

***

Amelia and Mari seemed to have really bonded, and even though Amelia was Hermione's roommate, the two girls left her out of most of their study sessions, homework activities, games, play and magickal experimentation. Hermione made up for it by making friends with a girl from another House -- Anne, who had very long, bright red hair, and whose gift was conjuring. Sebastian and Theo did not get along, though no one had asked why, and Sebastian kept to himself, when he wasn't with Zara. Harry hadn't really made friends from the two other houses so much, but he figured he would -- it'd only been seven weeks.

Most of the students had unique gifts, though some were similar in powers and/or abilities. For example, Mari and Ollie were pretty good friends considering their shared interests and abilities, as Mari was a werecat and Ollie, a werewolf. Ollie, a very tall, lanky boy, with short, spikey sort of burnt-orange hair and piercing green eyes was an odd contrast to Mari's sleek, black hair, black eyes and very short frame. Another example was Sebastian and Zara, who were both fae and members of different Fae Clans or Covens; as such, they stuck pretty close together. For the most part, though, roommates became good friends and each grade got along pretty well with each other.

Others, such as Dev, Max, Claire and Noah were dormees or had dormant magick. They all hung out together on a regular basis. Harry had noticed them studying together and also playing with magick in the ways that they could (toys, tokens, crafts and such that were made with built-in magick, made with dormees in mind), and he'd assumed (and rightly) that they'd gotten to be friends firstly over being dormees.

***

Now, it was nearing Samhain and the students had been off since Friday. All Hallows Eve or Samhain or Hallowmass was on Tuesday. On Monday, Harry would meet with Charlie in the morning, and then the families of the students would arrive for Family Day, to participate in the Samhain-related events of that evening. The various families, guardians and the like would leave early the next morning, on Samhain (proper), and the entire campus would ready themselves for the festival, food, gatherings and rituals for the day and night.

Harry looked forward to participating.

***

On Tuesday morning, just after breakfast (the only meal the campus would supply to its students for the day, as fasting was required for the late, night-time ritual), Charlie pulled Harry aside.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up. The Hogwarts Headmaster...Albus Dumbledore?" Charlie said quietly.

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, well, he insists that you can't go to such an unprotected place without at least three, qualified witches or wizards to protect you, even though you're going for the Hallowmass Ritual," he explained.

Harry shook his head. "Why does he get a say in it?"

"Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He's got a lot of pull, and he was your magickal guardian until you turned eleven," said Charlie, though he didn't look pleased about it.

Harry stroked Sorcha's head for several moments; she was wrapped around his wrist. "Alright. Who did he suggest?"

"Professor Lupin, for his superior senses and a member of his own staff...a Professor Snape? Not sure about him, I've never met the man, but Professor Lupin is a good man, and an excellent wizard, not to mention the werewolf abilities," Charlie answered.

Harry gave a slight smile. "He knew my parents, Professor Lupin. Did you know?"

Charlie nodded. "They went way back. Might be hard for him to go with us, but he already agreed. So, meet me at the front gates, no later than five o'clock. Okay?"

When Harry nodded, Charlie ruffled his hair slightly and then walked off. Harry continued on his way out to his dorm. He wanted to talk to Draco.

***

At five o'clock, Harry met Professor Lupin and Charlie at the front gate. Currently, it was open, but the two watchtowers on either side were occupied with the current shift of guards on duty. Both Harry and Charlie had backpacks -- mostly full of things for the ritual -- and Professor Lupin wore a long necklace that he'd never seen before. 

"It's both a charm and a...way of identifying myself to other were-creatures, so that they know I'm an Alpha," Professor Lupin explained before Harry could ask. "Also, while we're off campus, please drop the Professor title, and just use my last name."

"Alright," said Harry, though he didn't really understand what the Professor was talking about.

"I need to warn you, Mr. Potter...Severus Snape and I have a long history, and it isn't a pleasant one," Lupin continued. "He won't be pleased to be stuck with me today."

"He'll meet us in the village, so, come on, and let's go," said Charlie. He tossed a coin up into the air. As it landed, it widened and became a surface big enough for two people to stand on. "Climb on board, Harry." 

"Remus, you'll meet us there?" Charlie asked Lupin.

Lupin nodded. "Of course." And then he walked out, through the open front gate, and onto the path on the other side. With a loud cracking sound, he was gone.

"That's called Apparition, or to Apparate," Charlie explained as Harry climbed on board the large coin which hovered just above the ground. As the coin began to move forward, Charlie cried, "And we're off!" They vanished in a puff of smoke.

***

_**Godric's Hollow** _

Professor Snape, a tall, rail-thin man with long, black hair, very pale skin and a large, if somewhat crooked nose, met them near The Hollow, the local pub. Charlie helped Harry get down from the hovering coin and then passed his hand over it and said a series of words that Harry couldn't understand. It went back to its regular size and Charlie stuck the coin in his pocket.

"Where's Lupin?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"He is already at the House. He informed me that he would wait there while Mr. Potter visits the cemetery. He did not wish to visit it," Professor Snape answered curtly. He scowled at Harry. 

"Did you know my parents, Professor Snape?" Harry asked as Sorcha slithered out of the hood of his sweatshirt and down his arm to curl around his wrist.

Professor Snape stared briefly at the snake and then his face cleared. "I was childhood friends with your mother. You father was an imbecile."

Harry blinked and took a step back. "Excuse me?" he said, a little offended.

"Considering you haven't any proper magick and the school you go to is very difficult, I will give you the benefit of the doubt and try to assume that you inherited your mother's smarts. And, hopefully, her kindness," Professor Snape said after a few moments. "We need to go." He marched down the road and off to the left without looking back.

"Wow," Charlie said and then he smiled at Harry. "Not a nice guy. Sorry."

Harry shook his head. "Wonder what he meant about my Dad though?"

"No idea." Charlie took Harry's elbow. "Let's get the cemetery part over with, though, so we can head to your old house and do the ritual."

Harry followed Charlie down the lane, then off to the left and down another road. As they walked they passed a medium-sized, Tudor-style home on the right, on the corner, with a large plaque out in front of it.

"That's it, isn't it?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. It's been repaired since the fall of Lord Riddle. Lupin, Professor Snape, and a few other people got the Wizengamot vote to restore the property before warding it and putting up the plaque. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to leave it as it was, as a reminder, but...well, others....they all knew the property belongs to you, Harry...and I don't think anyone wanted you to inherit it while it still looked......ragged," Charlie explained.

They kept walking.

Down the road, after yet another turn, they came upon a small cemetery. Here, there was a light snow covering the ground and the graves. 

"Weather charms must not work here," commented Charlie.

Professor Snape stood, his head bowed, in front of two graves, side by side. Harry and Charlie rushed to meet him.

"She was," Professor Snape said sadly, "My best friend." With that, he conjured flowers (a wreath of marigolds) and set them just below the headstone that read: _Lillian Jude Evans Potter 30th January 1969 to 31st October 1990 Friend, Mother, Wife, Daughter; gone but not forgotten._ "Your mother thought marigolds were a happy flower, she preferred them to roses, though she liked lilies as well."

Harry looked at the grave for a long moment. At the top, there was an inlaid picture of his mom. It was the first time he'd seen her, and he wished he could get closer, but he didn't want to seem that desperate in front of Charlie and this stranger who had known her. Her long, red hair was bright against the grey background. Her eyes, a bright, bottle green like his own, seemed to follow him.

"You have her eyes," Professor Snape said quietly.

Harry just nodded and then took a collection of lilies out of his bag. They were a tiny bit bruised, but otherwise well. He laid the lilies just below the wreath and then, for a moment, pressed his hand to the grave and whispered, "Mum."

He turned to the grave next to hers and stared at the image of his father. The somewhat unkempt, black hair and glasses were well familiar to him - he'd seen them in the mirror every day. James's eyes in the image were a golden-green, which Harry understood to be hazel. The headstone read: _James Peverell Potter 27th March 1969 to 31st October 1990 Fierce Friend, Loyal Husband, Loving Son, Prongs._

At the very bottom of his dad's grave a line had been etched in a small font, like no one had wanted it to be noticed:  
_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry shuddered against the feelings of grief for a moment and then turned to Charlie. "Can we go now?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and, seeing the misery in Harry's eyes, walked away from the graves with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Professor Snape shook his wand once, which caused the light to die, and followed.

***

The house was warm from the fire that Lupin had started and maintained. The kitchen was small and galley style, but opened into an octagonal dining room. The living room was bare, except for the fireplace. As far as Harry could tell, there wasn't a stitch of furniture in the house, nor a painting or catchall to be found. It was very, very odd to be standing in the empty home of his very short childhood.

"You've swept the house, right, Lupin?" Charlie asked as he emptied his backpack on the floor.

Lupin nodded. "Purified with burning sage, first, and then I swept, I've set the broom right outside the backdoor, as usual."

Harry opened his backpack just as Charlie finished emptying his. As a team, they went about setting up the ritual. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin stood at opposite ends of the room, wands drawn, looking out the windows.

"You inspected the house, Lupin?" Snape asked suddenly.

"Twice. Feel free to do so again," came Lupin's reply.

"Did you set up additional warding...or?" 

"No. There's no need. Too much warding and the ritual won't work," Lupin responded.

Snape nodded and left the room, with the clear intention of inspecting the house.

Three concentric circles, not closed yet, were created on the living room floor, a few steps in front of the fireplace. The first, largest circle, was made with a thick line of salt. The second, cut apples with the star in their center facing up. The third, oak leaves and straw. 

In the center of the third, smallest circle (but big enough to sit down in it), Harry placed two small, carved pumpkins at opposite ends; then he lit candles one by one and placed them inside the second circle. Charlie threw handfuls of herbs (dittany, flax seed, mullein, patchouli, and sage) into the fire and scattered acorns inside the first circle.

Lastly, Harry placed Sorcha down on the ground, just outside the circles. "Stay here, with me, please," he asked of her, in Parseltongue.

"Of course, you need my help and I want to meet your parents," she hissed back.

"So he is a Parselmouth," Snape said as he came back into the room. 

Charlie grinned. "Course he is," he said happily as he finished his bits of ritual preparation - tossing cinnamon sticks into the flames. He leaned against the wall near the fireplace.

Harry settled himself down in the third circle, on the floor and set the last few items in front of him - his wand and athame, a glass goblet half-full of wine, and three white candles (all anointed with oils and carved with symbols).

He closed his circle and, quietly, said, "So mote it be."

Professor Snape set a silver plate down on the mantle of the fireplace. The plate contained bread, a couple of tiny apples, wafers and dried corn. He lit the two candles on the mantle and then headed back to the windows, opposite Lupin, wand drawn.

Lupin placed two small squashes and two small Soul Cakes on another silver plate on the fireplace mantel, next to Snape's offering. Afterwards, he closed Harry's other circles and then went back to the windows, with his wand drawn.

Harry lit two of the white candles and as he placed one inside each pumpkin he said, "With this candle and by its light, I welcome my parents' spirits on this Samhain night."

He moved the athame in the four directions over the third candle, while chanting, "Be light. Be dark. But bloom steadily. Blessed Samhain," in Parseltongue. The candle sparked into light.

Harry began the next steps of the ritual and hoped, hoped, hoped that his parents would come though.

"Tonight is the night of the thinning veil, I call upon those passed who wish me well. The mother, the maiden and the crone, the god and goddess of the home. The circle is cast, and I might ask, to visit with those who've left me alone." After his bit of English, he lapsed into Parseltongue and called on his magick. He called on Thanatos and Yama, on Hecate and the Morrighan, as well as on Osiris and Demeter. Then he made it clear that he had offerings of the food, the wine, the warmth, and the herbs.

When he was finished, he took a sip of wine and then set the goblet down and sat back. Now it was time to wait.

They didn't disappoint him. His plea and his magick was answered in kind, and the ghostly forms of his parents, but slightly more solid, floated out from the flames.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked.

Lily Potter gave her son a smile and came to stand, with her husband, in front of the Samhain circle. They hovered just above the wide-planked floor.

"We wondered when you'd call," she said softly.

"We've waited, little prongslet," said James.

Harry didn't even notice as tears slipped down his face.

***

At the end of the night, just before midnight, Harry poured the wine out and onto the floor. Afterwards, he broke the circles and swept up. Lastly, he doused the flames in the fireplace. They left the offerings on the mantle (Professor Lupin would return in a few days to see if the offerings had been taken or needed to be cleaned up) and Harry placed his two candle-stuffed pumpkins in the now-cold fireplace.

Content that he'd met and talked with his parents, but sad that they'd had such a short time together, Harry, Sorcha, Charlie and Lupin went home -- back to Ementine.

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the ritual stuff is made up by me, but some is taken directly from research about wiccan or pagan practices. No harm is intended and please do not try this at home.
> 
> OOC!Snape, a bit. Would have been neat to see him a little better recovered and to see what he'd be like with Harry not in his life at all.
> 
> Taken liberties with the Potter graves, birth dates, middle names.


End file.
